


Japan

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2009 [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/"><b>stormatdusk</b></a>. One of the stories I would love to tell is that of Viggo and Karl's Two Towers promotion in Japan. I can't seem to make it work in my head so this ficlet will have to suffice for now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Japan

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/). One of the stories I would love to tell is that of Viggo and Karl's Two Towers promotion in Japan. I can't seem to make it work in my head so this ficlet will have to suffice for now.

Karl missed the unhurried rush of their trip to Japan, filled with interviews, press conferences, public appearances: all the insane trappings of promotion. And yet his abiding memory was one of intimacy.

It had been a simpler time despite their commitments. Viggo had introduced him to friends and places, shown him the country he'd discovered years before. They'd had time for debate and sight seeing, pictures and postcards home. But mostly they had the freedom to reveal one another, unearth and explore the quiet recesses, the marrow of their souls.

So much of that trip was laid out in albums filled with imperfect rows of photographs, ticket stubs, newspaper clippings, scraps of poetry. But on nights like this Karl need only sit in a quiet room, eyes focused on a treasured moment in time. A trip documented only by the senses and deep memories, the conception of a bright new love yet to be defined, stimulating and imprecise, pure in its clarity.


End file.
